


Fate

by randomg



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, izone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomg/pseuds/randomg
Summary: Miyawaki Sakura is a popular gamer, her streams get millions of views and her video of her attempt at fortnite dances went viral.Sakura felt her life was slightly boring, she wanted something more in her personal life, not just playing games in her room for hours everyday. Life gave her just that, someone new and special. A sweet girl who does mukbangs, she had a small channel. And it was just a coincidence that Sakura found her working at a local fast food place.





	Fate

Miyawaki Sakura intensively stared at her computer screen, she was engrossed in the newest spiderman game that came out not long ago. Her fingers moved expertly, she was so into it that she almost forgot that she was streaming in front of millions. 

"Yes!!" Sakura exclaimed, feeling accomplished and happy. 

She looked into her camera and sighed in relief. 

"That's all for today guys, I'll see you all next time!" Sakura waved goodbye at her camera and smiled widely before disconnecting from the stream. 

She leaned back on her gaming chair that she claims is the most comfy seat in the world. She closed her eyelids to rest her sore eyes from staring at the screen for a little too long. Sakura checked the time before getting up, it was only 3pm. Feeling thirsty, she left her room to grab a glass of water to quench her dry throat. 

Sakura poured herself a glass of water and gulped it down, she grabbed a granola bar before trudging back to her room. Sakura felt bored and little lonely, she went on to see if there's any interesting mukbangs that are live. 

Scrolling through the sea of videos, one particular one caught her eye. A small girl with the cutest smile Sakura has ever seen seemed to be eating a karaage bento, one of Sakura's favourites. 

Sakura tapped in right away, the girl that seemed to be around her age just started her stream, she was waiting for a couple viewers to come in before starting. The girl saw a new viewer was watching her, which she did not notice it was Sakura.

The girl beamed at her camera and greeted Sakura cheerfully.

"Hello miyakkura1998! I'm glad you decided to join in to watch and eat with me! My name is Nako and I hope you will enjoy every second watching me!" The cute girl whose name is Nako had a very contagious smile, without noticing Sakura was smiling from ear to ear.

Sakura sent a few comments complimenting Nako, Sakura cooed over how cute Nako was when she read them. Nako was so shy about the compliments she was stumbling with her words.

A few other viewers joined in and Nako started to eat, she talked to her viewers and read comments. Sakura enjoyed herself throughout the stream and sent plently of balloons which is basically money for the streamer. Sakura would gladly spend money on the charming young girl who basically stole Sakura's heart. Nako's stream ended in less than an hour, Sakura was disappointed that the stream ended so soon but very happy that she found someone new to watch.

Nako wasn't a regular streamer, Sakura had no idea when is the next time she'll be eating in front of her camera again. But she made a mental note to watch Nako again if she's live. Sakura left her phone to charge and decided to watch a bunch of cat videos and grab some dinner later. 

.

The clock on her computer screen showed 7pm, Sakura's grumbling tummy was shouting at her to put food in her system. She reluctantly got up her chair and wore her coat before leaving the house.

The weather outside was freezing, her hoodie and coat wasn't doing anything to help her warm up. Sakura shoved her cold hands into her coat pockets, hoping there was a inactivated hot pack she could use. But luck was not her side and her pockets were just as empty and cold as the weather.

Sakura walked to a nearby fast food place where it's normally not too packed which makes things a lot easier for Sakura to get back home. Sakura sighed in relief when she felt the warm air blasting out the heaters. The warm atmosphere also helped Sakura warm herself up. She stepped in line to quickly order her food and leave as fast as possible.

Sakura was scrolling through an app called 9gag, a place where the most recent memes can be found. Sakura didn't notice she was already at the front of the line until she heard a voice that was too familiar.

"Hello! How may I help you?" a squeaky enthusiastic voice said. 

Sakura quickly realised it was the streamer from before. She quickly checked the cashier's name tag just in case she wasn't hallucinating or going crazy. The large name tag that sat snuggly on the cashier's chest had the words Nako written on it. 

Sakura stood there stunned, she kept thinking if it's just her head messing with her or is it just a coincidence that all this happened or maybe it was fate? Whatever it was, Sakura was out of her daze when she realised Nako was waving her hand in front of her face.

"Miss? Are you okay?" Nako said out of concern.

Sakura immediately came back to reality, she sheepishly smiled and nodded indicating she was fine. 

"I'm really sorry, spaced out for a second there." Sakura scratched her nape and suddenly the countertop was so interesting, she felt embarassed and couldn't meet Nako's eyes anymore. 

Nako only chuckled in amusement, the pretty girl that was in front of her was absolutely stunning and arguably the most adorable. Nako smiled and showed off her dimple that her mama proudly gave to her. 

Sakura was very charmed with how sweet and cute Nako was with the smallest actions.

"What would you like to order miss?" Nako asked with her finger hovering on the cash register, ready to type in the breathtakingly beautiful girl's order. 

"I would love to have yo- uh a chicken burger value meal." Sakura almost uttered the word "you" but quickly stuttered out a chicken burger value meal before anything gets too awkward. 

Nako heard the small accident that could have caused two very flustered girls that are both kind of attracted to each other have a very interesting and awkward encounter. Nako silently laughed it off and typed in the order. 

"Is that all miss?"

Sakura nodded and pulled out a 20 dollar bill to pay. Nako placed the chicken burger value meal on the countertop and gave Sakura her change. Sakura grabbed the brown paper bag before leaving the shop.

"Have a nice day miss!" Nako bid Sakura goodbye with her signature dimpled smile. 

Sakura only gave a small smile and waved. Sakura stepped out the shop, it was freezing outside. Sakura sighed and trudged back home. She wanted to see Nako again, spend a bit of time with her.  Before she knew it, she was already home. 

Sakura dumped her house keys in the tiny bowl like container she uses for her keys. She threw her coat on her coffee table and slumped on the couch. Took out her burger and munched on it. Sakura tried to think of ways to ask Nako out.

She's never had an actual girlfriend before, let alone a date. Sakura sighed for the millionth time today, she decided to let fate do it's job. If Nako was really someone special, something's bound to happen. 

Sakura finished her food and went back to her room and decided to play games until she was bored. A couple hours passed and it was 10pm. Sakura was hungry once again. The fast food place is probably closed at this time. The only place open was a convenient store. Sakura left her room to grab her coat and a couple hot packs just in case. Sakura left her house and locked up her door. Walked over to the nearby convenient store that was a couple blocks after the fast food place. 

.

9:58pm

Nako was bidding goodbye to her fellow co-workers,  her shift just ended not long ago and is now leaving her work place. She opened the front door and the freezing cold weather greeted her with open arms. She pulled her giant coat closer to her small body and rubbed her hands together in hopes to create some heat. Nako patted around her pockets to check if she had a hot pack somewhere, realising she had none. She sighed in disappointment. 

"Here." A tall girl with same beauty Nako met a few hours ago. Nako didn't realise how tall the girl is or maybe just how short she was. 

The tall girl handed her a warm hot pack. Nako was hesitant to take it at first but with the weather at night, she obviously isn't going to survive the journey to the convenient store. Nako took the hot pack and rubbed it in between her little hands. Happy that she felt a little less colder.

"Thank you." Nako flashed the tall girl a pretty smile. She has yet to learn the girl's name. 

"No problem." She said with a small smile. 

"What's your name?"

"Where are you heading to?"

Both of them asked their own questions at the same, feeling embarassed. Nako signalled her to ask first but she instead insisted Nako should. 

"I just wanted to ask what's your name?" 

"It's Sakura. Miyawaki Sakura." Sakura smiled once again 

Nako smiled right back, it almost feels like they were having a mini smiling competition.

"I'm Yabuki Nako by the way." 

"It's nice to talk to you without rushing." Sakura bluntly said. 

Nako was flustered with the sudden comment, the tips of her ears were turning slightly red. Sakura noticed this, thinking that Nako might be feeling a bit too cold and gently pulled up Nako's hood from her jacket. 

"Keep that on, your ears might freeze." Sakura said slightly amused.

Nako became more flustered but muttered a quiet thanks anyway. 

"Where are you heading to? I could walk you there." Sakura asked the small girl. 

"Just stopping by the store really quick." 

"Then don't mind if I join?" Sakura asked with a smug look. 

Nako rolled her eyes, amused and smiled.

"Not at all."

They both walked side by side together, chatting more and more. Naturally Sakura grabbed Nako's freezing hand into hers, intertwining each other's fingers and placing them in her pocket with a hot pack. Keeping both of their hands warm. Nako didn't mind at all, a little flushed but enjoyed the tall girl's company.

Now, who knows what fate has planned for them. Both of them just knew that it was a memorable winter night shared together. 


End file.
